The Lady Lubode
by Chivalrous Gypsy
Summary: After rummaging through her dad's drawers once again, Mavis and Jonathon discover something they never would have expected. Almost every vampires was once a human, and the story of Mavis's mother was definitely one that neither of them would have expected. Rated T for violence and some not-so-strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I lied, I guess I am back for one more; perhaps this one will be ten times better than the last one! I'm just in love with Martha, she's just amazing and didn't get as much screen time as I wish she could have, maybe in the second one we'll see more of her and Drac's love story because, to be honest, I liked their story more than Johnny and Mavis's, not saying I didn't like their story as well, just liked Drac and Martha's more.**

**I have no idea where this story idea came from but I really like it. Just kind of makes sense, you know what I mean?**

**Without further adieu, I give you _"The Lady Lubode"_**

* * *

"Mavis, we really shouldn't be doing this."Johnny said as he kept looking over his shoulder, seeing if Dracula was anywhere in sight. He and Dracula may have been friends, but he knew that if he were to get angry, he would drain the blood from him and he would indeed look like a deflated whoopee cushion.

"It's fine! Dad's out doing I don't know what, but I'm sure he won't be back for a long time." Mavis said as she rummaged through her father's drawers. She couldn't help but be nosy, after finding the postcard, there was no telling what else could be in there.

As she dug deeper in the top drawer, she saw a small handle and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding in here, dad?" She pulled it upward and saw that beneath it was a medium sized, black box.

"What's that?" he asked as she pulled it up.

"I don't know, it's kind of heavy." she replied.

She opened it and gasped at what she saw. It was a dagger made of pure silver and the hilt looked to be made of solid gold. She held it up and examined it with a worrisome Johnny looking on.

"Please tell me that he just keeps that for decoration." he swallowed hard.

"Look at this." she held it out for him to see and he saw just under the hilt on the silver was two letters engraved on it.

"M.L. I think that's-"

"Her mother's initials." The duo turned and saw that Dracula was standing in the doorway with a frown etched on his features.

"Dad, what is this?" Mavis asked.

"Better yet, why is it here?" Johnny asked.

"I was hoping you'd never find this." Dracula said as he walked to them and took the dagger from her hand. "But I guess I can't lie to you about your mother anymore."

"Dude, was she like…a serial killer or something?" Johnny asked.

"In a manner." he shrugged.

"Explain please." Mavis said.

"All right, but if I were you, I'd sit down for this story."

* * *

Martha moved her wrist slightly; the ropes that bound her to the chair were beginning to burn like fire. Damned, cursed things. They were enchanted so that if she lied, the ropes would start to cause her agony, but in the entire time she was being interrogated, she didn't falter, she kept a stone face and didn't let them see the pain that she was hiding.

"Why won't you just tell us, pretty girl? If you tell us where Dexter is hiding, we'll let go." The warlock asked.

"C'mon! Can't we do it my way?" His sister had a sadistic smile on her face. Martha curled her lip and rolled her eyes. "Hey!" The witch slapped her across the face, causing a red handprint to appear. "Don't you disrespect me!" she shouted.

"Aria! Behave!" he called.

"Aaron!? She knows where Dexter is and your niceness isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just do it my way. So much easier and I want to get that stupid look off her face." she hissed, looking back at Martha.

"I wish to know your way, dear Aria. Prove to me that you'll harm me if I don't tell you where Dexter is." she smirked.

"With pleasure." Aria stepped just within Martha's grasp and that's when she made her move.

Martha kicked Aria in the shin as hard as she could and sent her sprawling backward. Aaron looked stunned for a moment before rushing at Martha, but she was faster than he was.

She stood and swung the chair around, hitting him and causing him to land on his back with a thud. She looked as Aria had stood up and was about to attack her, but once again, she was no match for Martha. She swung around again with such a force that the chair broke when it connected with the witch.

She looked at the table that was at the far end of the room and made a mad dash to it, snatching her dagger from it and walking over to Aria, she didn't hesitate and slammed it deep into her chest. With a loud screech, Aria's body jerked and then her life slipped away from her.

Martha turned and noticed that Aaron was starting to sit up; he was clutching his head, attempting to make the world stop spinning. Martha contemplated going ahead and killing him, but he had been surprisingly kind to her, so she returned the favor.

With a swift kick to the face, he fell back to the ground. He'd wake up soon and discover that his sister was dead, but in the end, she was sure he'd be happy. From the three days that she had spent with them, she had been a real bitch to the both of them.

When she walked outside, the harsh December air swept over her. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth and wrapped her arms around herself. She was only wearing a strapless black dress that only came down to the middle of her shins, her shoes had long disappeared, she thought about going back inside and taking Aria's from her, but she decided against it and walked out to the stables.

She took the first horse that she saw and only grabbed a bridle, a saddle and bare legs never were a good combination.

"_I'm just picturing Scarlett Johansson right now."Johnny said._

"_Who?" Dracula and Mavis asked in unison._

"_She's a human actress, let me enjoy this fantasy." he said._

"Hiyah!" she dug her heels deep in the horse's side and it took off at a fast gallop, she had to grab a fist full of its main to keep her balance.

It took her a good two full days to return to her home, but the moment she did; she slid off the horse and began kissing the dirt, not caring that it was filling her lungs.

"Martha!" she looked up and saw her father, Edward and younger sister, Jacqueline, running towards her. "Here, let us help you." her father said as he grabbed one arm and her sister took the other.

"Let me look at you." he said as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She had a bruise on her right cheek and her lip was cut but other than that, she appeared to be fine.

"Don't worry, I did exactly as you told me to. Hey, kid." she looked at her younger sister and ruffled her dark hair. The two could pass as twins, the only difference was that Martha was eighteen and her sister was sixteen.

"I'm glad you're okay, Martha." Jacqueline said.

"Is Dexter inside?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you. Go ahead." Edward said.

She went inside the large house, with their line of work, they were paid well. The Lubode's were a well off family, not only had her father struck gold, they all specialized in killing the magical creatures that filled the United States, most of the population never even knowing they existed.

"Dex?" Martha asked as she stepped into the sitting room. The young man turned towards her and a wave of relief swept over his face.

"Thank God, you're safe." he stood and hugged her tight, not caring that she was getting him dirty.

"It was all worth it." she replied as she pulled away. "I swear that you and Eliza are safe now and of course your future son." she said.

He gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Ask Eliza. Go on and head home, this one was free." she turned on her heel and went upstairs to clean up. If there was one thing she wanted more than anything else, was to have a long, relaxing bath.

As soon as her water was ready, she scrubbed herself clean. Nearly rubbing her skin raw, she made sure that all the blood and dirt was gone away from her. It took her a little longer with her hair. It was so thick that it took her about fifteen minutes to get all of the mud from her hair.

When she was all done, she put on a pair of loose pants and a white shirt. Most ladies would be frowned upon if they were caught wearing things like this, but she didn't care, this was what made her feel the most comfortable.

Walking into her room, she saw Jacqueline sitting on the bed, looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong, Jackie?" Martha asked.

"Nothing, just, I was worried about you." she said.

"Tell me what's really bothering you." she said as she plopped down next to her and draped her arm across her shoulder.

"Father started training me while you were away, but he won't let me go out until you think I'm ready. I don't want you going out anymore by yourself, please let me go with you next time." she said.

Martha sighed. "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"That's the same way I feel about you! I'll never forget the time you came back half alive, knowing that I could have gone and helped."

"You were thirteen! You were too young to go out!"

"You were fifteen, what is a two years difference going to do? I want to help! I'll be ready by the next time! Please, Martha, please." she begged.

Martha shook her head and stood. "I'll think about it, but I'm telling you, you don't want this life. You'd be surprised at all the things you miss."

"I know. You want to get married, don't you?" Jacqueline asked.

"That I do, but I have yet to find someone. My "zing" as it were." she answered.

"Zing. Mother's favorite word. I love how she said that she and father were each other's zing. I wonder where ours are. He might be the next person that walks in the door for you!" she smiled.

She chuckled and Jacqueline's exaggerated expression. She was still like a child, not broken by the cold, cruel world yet.

"That may be very true but I hope you find yours before I find mine. That'll mean you won't have to do this."

"Here, I cleaned this off for you." she held out Martha's dagger and it was shining, as if it had never been used.

"Thank you, now, will you do me a really big favor?"

"What?"

"Will you brush my hair; I had a little incident with a chair."

* * *

"So your wife was a hit woman. Dude, that is so awesome." Johnny said.

"That's not the end of it, but I think I'm going to stop for now. I don't think you're quite ready for the next few parts." Dracula said as he put the dagger back in the drawer.

"No. I want to hear more. Please, dad." Mavis gave him her pouty face and he groaned.

"Fine, but I warn you, it's going to get uglier from here."

* * *

**If anyone can guess where I got the name Jacqueline from, I will give you a cookie. Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this was all unexpected. Really didn't expect as much feedback as I got. I was actually waiting for someone to lynch me, actually. Well, I want to thank you all so much! I'm glad you enjoy it because I truly enjoy writing it. Especially the action sequences, there are more of those to come I assure you!**

**P.S.: Don't mind Johnny and his weird little fanboy self.**

* * *

"So you're saying that Mavis's mom was a huntress, right? She like killed monsters for money?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. She took pride in what she did. She was good at it too." Dracula replied.

"Really? What else did she do?" Mavis questioned.

"Yeah, I should totally tell you that I'm picturing Kate Beckinsale as your sister in law, dude." Johnny said.

"Not even going to ask who that is, let's get back to the story."

* * *

"All right, Jackie, I want you to punch me as hard as you can." Martha said. She had taken two days to recover but a new client was sure to be coming in soon, they came in threes after the first job had been taken care of.

"Why do you want me to do that?" she asked.

"You'll find out if you do it, right?" she retorted. Jacqueline shrugged.

"Yes, right."

"Now, punch me." Martha placed her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"OK." she balled up her first and reared back to punch her, but as her fist nearly connected with her sibling's face, with a swift move, Martha had grabbed her first, twisted her arm, wrapped one leg around her sister's neck, and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground.

"You hesitated and didn't swing fast enough." Martha said as she looked at her sister.

"Air…Air…Air." Jacqueline said, pointing at her face.

"Oh, right. Sorry." she straightened out her leg and her sister shot up, clutching her throat and coughing.

"What _was _that?" she asked, still coughing.

"I don't know, it's a new form of fighting, learned it from one of father's friends. C'mon, try again, this time, do not hesitate, if you hit me, it's all right. I'm tough." Martha stood to her feet and helped Jacqueline to her feet.

Before she could even straighter herself up, Jacqueline slammed her fist into Martha's face and sent her flying backwards. She slammed into a post and lay there for a moment, her foot twitching.

"Oh God, Martha!" she shouted as she dashed to her side.

Her body shook as she examined her, she was convinced she'd killed her, but she thought wrong. The next thing she knew, she was laying flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her, Martha looking down at her.

"Never check to see if your opponent is fine, just get out of there, do you understand me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm proud of you though, you throw one hell of a punch." Martha rubbed her jaw for effect. "This next part, I don't think your little body can take, I'll show you what's next. One second. ELIJAH!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Jacqueline to cover her ears. A moment later, a tall, tan farmhand came in.

"Yes, Miss Lubode?" he asked.

"Elijah, I'm trying to help Jackie learn some of my fighting styles, would you mind if you and I gave her a little demonstration?" Martha asked. Elijah smirked.

"Anything for you, Miss Lubode."

He ran at Martha and the two began fighting. She blocked his moves like a professional as did he. A few times, one would get a punch or a kick, but Martha was coming out ahead in this one. She dropped to the floor and spun around, kicking him in the ankle and causing him to fall on his back. While giving him a moment to stand, she backed up a few feet. When he was standing up again, trying to regain his bearings, she ran as hard as she could, jumped up and wrapped both her legs around his neck and shifted so that he landed on his side, panting and shaking in pain.

"You win." he squeaked, holding up his fist.

"I always do." Martha smirked. She held out her hand and helped to his feet, dusting him off. She moved his lips apart so that she could make sure he had all his teeth and when she was satisfied, she nodded.

"Jackie, you'll be able to do that sometime soon, but I think Elijah has deserved a well rest, next time we do this, you'll have to be willing to do this." she explained.

"Oh I can do it now, if you want to that is, Miss Lubode." he turned his attention to Jacqueline and smiled. She looked down at her feet and blushed. It was definitely no secret that she had a little crush on him.

Jacqueline's head then snapped up and she punched Elijah, sending him flying backwards, much like she'd done with Martha. Martha dodged out of the way. The fight was on.

Elijah stood to his feet immediately, laughing as he did so.

"Let's do this, shall we?" he tried to punch her, but Jacqueline moved with a rapid pace, moving out of the way with each swing. She finally got in her own punch, but he jumped backwards before she could hit him. That gave her just enough room to try a trick that she had once seen Martha do.

She jumped a few inches in the air and kicked him in the chest and landed on her back, but gaining enough momentum, she hopped back to her feet and looked down at her victim. He was trying to breathe and his green eyes were wide. He was wheezing loudly, but Martha's laughter and applause drowned out the noise.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" she asked.

"You…two…are…going…to…be…the…death…of…me." Elijah wheezed.

"Well, next time you will be more prepared. Here, let's get you in the house, I'll tell father that you need to be paid double this week. Come on."

She grabbed one arm and Jacqueline grabbed the other and together, they hauled him to his feet.

"Tomorrow, the real fun begins. You learn how to use guns, knives, and crossbows." Martha said cheerfully. Elijah looked at her in terror.

"Please leave me out of that lesson." he begged.

"I'll think about it." Martha smiled. Elijah groaned and they could have sworn they hear him whimper too, but neither one asked him about it.

"Wow, mom was really something else!" Mavis exclaimed.

"I'm liking this story. What happened next?" Johnny asked.

"I think that's enough for one day. I'm rather tired and the sun will soon be up. If I were you, Jonathon, I would start getting used to sleeping during the day." Dracula said as he placed the knife back in the case and put it in his drawer.

"You're gonna turn me soon, aren't you?" he asked.

"I think I'll leave that up to you after the story is finished." With that, Dracula disappeared in a puff of purple and red smoke, leaving the duo to look at one another in wonder.

* * *

**All right, all right, before you say anything, if any of this sounds familiar, I have taken the fighting style that Martha and Jacqueline do from the Black Widow from Iron Man 2 and The Avengers, so please don't bite me. I actually have been learning this fighting style myself and I will most definitely be adding in a few things of my own. The reason Jacqueline's so good will be coming up in the next chapter and there will be some Dracula/Martha love coming in soon, but not too soon. Hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you all again very soon!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

**P.S.: Sorry that it's so short, but I don't want to give too much away.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Dracula awoke the next night, he stretched his long arms over his head and yawned, running his tongue over his teeth as he did so.

"Hey, dad." Not expecting to hear his daughter's voice, he sailed out of the coffin and ended up clutching the ceiling with his claws.

"Wow, am I gonna be able to do that?" Johnny asked.

"Mavy, you know better than to sneak up on me like that. My heart cannot take it." he fell to the floor fully dressed now. The great thing about being a vampire was that you could change into any clothing you so chose. His little purple bat pajamas were way too embarrassing and hoped that neither Mavis nor Johnny had seen them.

"Dad, your heart hasn't been beating for over five hundred years; I don't think that it's going to just magically start beating and then stop when anyone startles you."

"FIVE HUNDRED YEARS?!" Johnny shouted.

"Yes, I'll be 581 come November." Dracula replied.

"Wow. And your mom was how old when she met your dad?"

"118." Mavis said.

"Well, not exactly." Dracula said.

"Wait, what?" she asked, looking at her father in confusion.

"That's actually the next part of the story…which I'm sure is what you came here so early for." he said.

Johnny and Mavis nodded.

"All right then, let us continue, where did I leave off?"

"Mavis's mom and Aunt had just beaten up that dude Elijah." Johnny replied.

"Thank you, Jonathon."

The arrow slammed into the dead center of the bullseye. Jacqueline lowered the bow and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm better at this than with a gun." she stated.

"I'll say. You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, _Cherie._" Martha replied as she took the bow from her.

"You could have just said yes." she said, hurt.

"Okay, sorry, but you won't always be able to have this. It's too big to hide. The only time you'll ever be able to use it is if you're sneaking up on someone." she explained.

"Shall we try with the knives now?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes, this one is actually my favorite." Martha reached behind her and pulled her knife from the sheath that was tied to the back of her pants. Usually, she never wore clothes that were made for men, but today, she just didn't care. It had taken her nearly half an hour to convince her sister the same.

"I can see why, dad said that he'd have something made especially for me one day, but would you like to know a secret?" she asked.

"Sure." Martha replied.

"I don't want to be a huntress. I actually just want to live a normal life. Get married, have a family, not having to worry about whether or not I'm going to live to see the next day." she stated.

"Ah."

"Is that all you can say? 'Ah'?"

"No, I understand, I really do." Martha looked at her reflection in the knife and shook her head.

"What about, Mar-Mar? Don't you ever want to just leave this all behind you and start a family of your own? That Quincy boy has his eyes on you." Jacqueline nudged her sister playfully and Martha couldn't help but smile.

"Let's not talk about him, all right? He makes me feel weird." she frowned.

"Weird in a good way?"

"No, weird as in he's weird and loves guns far too much for his own good." she said.

"Look who's talking." Jacqueline snorted.

"Do you want to be the moving target?" Martha asked, raising the knife up so that her sister could see it clearly.

"But I do wonder, do you want to get married someday, Martha?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I've thought about it, but I can't really see myself "zinging" with someone. None of the men around here have done it for me at all. I'd be horrified of being a mother as well."

"Why? You're pretty protective, if someone dared tried to harm your child, you'd go down swinging." Jacqueline pointed out.

"Yes, true. Though can you picture some poor child calling me mom?"

"I really could. Don't down yourself so much, Martha, you're a whole lot better than you think you are."

Martha smiled and a lump rose in her throat. Her sister was always so reassuring for anything, but she shook her head quickly and swallowed hard.

"Enough chit chat, we have to get back to work. Now, I'm going to let you hold my baby, but be very careful with her." she placed the knife in her sister's hand and held out her hand, her palm visible. "How you hold is what it all depends on, if you hold it by the hilt too tightly," she wrapped her hand into a small fist, like she was holding a knife herself, "It won't hit anything whatsoever and just bounce off whatever you aimed it at. Hold it gently but throw it at enough speed to make it hit the target. Give it a go."

She backed away and gave her enough room to concentrate. Jacqueline took in a deep breath and then flung the weapon with all her might. The knife didn't hit the bullseye, but it did hit around that area and Martha clapped and laughed.

"Well! It's a start! I'm proud of you, Jackie." Martha said.

"As am I. You're showing great potential." The girls turned and saw that Edward was standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jacqueline asked.

"Long enough to see that you're a good shot, almost as good as your sister." he smirked.

"Let's not get her ego going. She still has a ways to go before she's anywhere near _my _skills." Martha said.

"Yeah, she's always going to better me at this stuff." Jacqueline said.

"Nah, you'll get the hang of it one day, but Martha, may I speak with you please?" he nodded his head and began to walk away.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's fine." Martha dashed after him and left her sibling alone, contemplating on what weapon to practice with next, and also wondering what Edward wanted to be so secretive about.

"Yes, sir?" Martha asked when they were well out of ear shot.

"I heard what Jacqueline said about not wanting to do this."

"Oh you did? What are your thoughts on that?"

"I honestly think that maybe she isn't cut out for this. She's a strong girl, you two got that from both your mother and me and I've very proud of that, but I have noticed that she and Elijah look at each other in a certain way, as if they were meant to be." he explained.

"I had a feeling that they zinged." she replied.

"God, I haven't heard that word in quite some time." Edward smiled.

"Either way, I'm happy for Jackie, but I could use some help. You came out here to tell me about another case didn't you?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"How is it that you know all these things? Can you see into the future?"

"No, I'm just great at observation. You had a look on your face that just screamed that I had another job to do."

"You will need her help, I hope she's ready because this one may be a little tough." he said.

"Tough how? Like, werewolf tough?"

"No. Vampire tough." Martha's eyes grew wide.

"Vampires? Where?"

"A coven of them are hiding out on the outskirts of New Orleans. I know it'll be a long journey, but you'll be paid well and once you finish that job, you will never have to do another and you can settle down and start a family of your own."

"You weren't paying well enough attention to my part of that conversation were you? I don't think I'll ever get married and I'll be OK with that." she was lying and Edward knew it.

"Whatever you say, my dear. Whatever you say. When do you think would be the best time to leave?"

"When did the client say would be a good time to leave?"

"The vampires are actually picking off people from New Orleans one by one; most of the general population doesn't even realize it. They do know for a fact though that people are dying but they're not sure how. They love to attend large galas and masquerade balls so that they can change their appearance quickly and make sure that they are not seen. You're going to need all the help you can get for this. There's no telling how many of them are there."

"How do you plan on us finding them? Any idea where they may be?" she asked.

"There is going to be a masquerade ball in New Orleans, it's definitely going to be a place where they'll go. You know what vampires look like, right?"

"They'll probably be the most beautiful thing in the room. Enough to make anyone get up and leave with them." he nodded.

"Right. Both of you are all ready beautiful, but you need to get the proper attire for this. I have a present for the both of you back at the house. When you're finished here, come and see."

After another hour of hard training, the pair came back to the house and hurried up to their rooms. Both found a box of large size on their bed. When they opened them, both had long, gorgeous dresses. Martha's was black with long sleeves that dangled and Jacqueline's dress was emerald with short sleeves, each their favorite color and style. Another thing they discovered were small masks that only covered their eyes, the colors matched their dresses.

"Here, put these in your bag." Martha handed Jacqueline two guns and a small box of bullets. "Hopefully, you'll only have to use one round, but you never know. The bullets are made of pure silver, shooting them in the heart or the head are the best places, but you knew that all ready."

"I do indeed, though I'm still worried about the possibility of not being able to hit one…I'm scared, Martha. I really am."

"I know, I was scared my first time out too, but what you need to remember is that all you can do is be prepared for anything. Don't worry though, you have me on your side." she hugged her tight, the hug reassuring her, but not by much.

"I'm thankful for that. What about you, what're you taking?" Jacqueline questioned.

"Just this." Martha held up the knife and Jacqueline looked surprised.

"Just that? What happens if they knock it out of your hands, what will you do then?"

"You've seen me fight; I can catch them off guard just long enough to retrieve it. I don't think they'll be able to have that chance though." she ran her index finger down the sharp blade.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that right?" Jacqueline said.

"It's my favorite thing to do. Of course I know it." Martha smirked, Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Can you imagine what it would be like if Mom were still here?" she asked.

"I don' even want to think about it. She'd definitely have sent us off somewhere far away all ready if she knew what our profession was." Martha replied.

Jacqueline sighed. "I'm still scared, Mar-Mar. What if I do something wrong?"

"All right look. You are going to be fine. I was just as nervous as you, but hey! I'm still here, aren't I? If you have one ounce of father's blood in you, you're going to be great."

* * *

**I actually had to break this chapter in half because the next one is somewhat long. I hope you enjoyed it and I will see y'all again shortly!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**


End file.
